


extra one

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: i'm taking notes : a drabble collection [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Jika bukan karena ancaman gadis berambut merah berisik itu, Dean tidak akan berada di sini. Di pernikahan Charlie dan Gilda, dengan teman masa kecil (/sahabat/teman sekamar/incaran)-nya, Castiel Novak.





	extra one

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
> 


 

 

Jika ada satu yang harus Dean berikan ucapan terimakasih, maka itu sudah pasti Charlie. Charlie Bradbury, kepala divisi bagian IT Sandover. Charlie Bradbury, _partner-in-crime_ Dean, rekan kerja dan rekan LARPing. Karena jika bukan karena ancaman gadis berambut merah berisik itu, Dean tidak akan berada di sini. Di pernikahan Charlie dan Gilda, dengan teman masa kecil (/sahabat/teman sekamar/incaran)-nya, Castiel Novak.

Dean tahu bahwa alasannya meminta Castiel untuk hadir di pernikahan Charlie, lemah sekali.

 _Solidaritas_ , katanya. Castiel, yang terbuka dengan orientasi seksualnya (seperti yang dikutip Dean, dengan wajah merah suatu hari saat ia ngobrol dengan Charlie: tidak keberatan dengan _pizza meatlovers_ ), mengiyakan seketika. Jika dipikir lagi, kapan sih Castiel pernah berkata 'tidak' pada Dean?

 _Anyway_ , sungguh tidak ada motif tersembunyi apapun dengan niat Dean mengajak Castiel. Iya, Dean mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tergila-gila dengan mata biru dan rambut berantakan sang sahabat, atau dengan tingkah kikuknya, tawanya yang langka, dan–tidak, bukan berarti Dean akan mengungkapkan perasaannya atau apa. Charlie mengancam bahwa jika Dean datang sendirian (sammy tidak dihitung), maka ia melarangnya masuk _venue_. Titik.

Yang untunglah tidak terjadi, karena pesta pernikahan Bradbury … luar biasa.

 

* * *

 

 

Diselenggarakan di kawasan _vi_ _lla_ yang dikelilingi hutan dan lansekap yang indah, dengan tema perpaduan The Lord Of The Rings dan Harry Potter, semua setuju bahwa pernikahan Charlie-Gilda terasa … magis. Castiel, yang juga bisa disebut satu golongan dengan Dean dan Charlie, terlampau antusias dengan semua dekorasi menakjubkan ini. Tak henti ia ber-' _oh_ _!_ ' setiap kali melihat referensi bertebaran dimana-mana. Dean tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah sang sahabat, membuatnya dihadiahi kedipan menggoda namun suportif dari Charlie saat mereka berpapasan.

Pipi Dean memerah, tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun untuk membantah, Castiel menarik lengannya untuk mengeksplorasi sudut lain.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aku sangat senang bisa ikut hadir dalam acara ini, Dean." Castiel berkata dengan mata berbinar. Mereka tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap hutan terbuka. Suara musik mengalun sebagai tanda bahwa acaranya kini memasuki waktu berdansa.

"Ya, aku juga. Dua sejoli itu benar-benar total dalam menyiapkan semuanya." Dean menyetujui. Ia menyesap sampanye, menikmati angin membelai wajah.

"Ini sungguh pesta pernikahan paling mengagumkan yang pernah kuhadiri," kata Castiel lagi. Ia tertawa kecil. "dan aku tumbuh dengan Anna, seorang _wedding-organizer_."

Dean ikut terkekeh. "Kakakmu perlu lebih banyak referensi, Cas."

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Terlampau menikmati sunyi di antara mereka dan pemandangan indah di depan mata dengan musik samar-samar di latar belakang.

"Dean." Castiel memanggil pelan.

Dean menoleh. "Ya, Cas?"

Castiel mendadak terlihat gugup. "Uh, aku–aku sungguh senang hari ini."

Dean tersenyum. "Aku juga, _man_. Aku serius."

Castiel menggeleng pelan. Dean mengerutkan dahi melihat gesturnya.

"Maksudku," ia terhenti dan menelan ludah. "Maksudku, aku senang karena kita bersama-sama."

Dean merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merambati pipinya. "Apa?"

Castiel nyaris tersedak saat bibirnya cepat, memuntahkan kata-kata. "Aku tahu, kau hanya mengajakku karena kau butuh 'ekstra satu' untuk solidaritasmu dengan Charlie. Aku tahu, jika bisa, kau mungkin ingin mengajak Lisa si sekretaris atau Carmen si manajer keuangan. Tapi kau mengajakku, dan aku seharusnya menolak karena aku merasa kau mengajakku untuk alasan lain–yang tentu saja seratus persen salah, tapi well, aku tidak bisa mencegah perasaan itu dan sekarang aku jatuh cinta dengan semua dekorasi ini dan betapa menakjubkannya bahwa Charlie menikah dengan Gilda yang paham tentang semuanya, seperti kau paham semua tentangku tapi tentu kau m–"

 

 

Castiel tidak pernah sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kata-kata tersapu dari pikirannya. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah jejak sampanye dan kehangatan yang menyambut bibirnya.

Lansekap pepohonan digantikan oleh bulu mata lentik yang memenuhi area pandangnya.

Castiel mengerjap.

 

 

Setelah (bagai) seabad berlalu, Dean menarik diri. Rona merah muda mewarnai wajahnya yang berbintik-bintik. Mata hijaunya berbinar.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, Cas, tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari dua cewek yang tidak bisa membedakan Gandalf dan Dumbledore?"

Castiel tertawa. Ia meraih leher Dean. "Oh, kabar bagus kalau begitu, karena aku ahlinya."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan jika Charlie serta Gilda harus menyuruh para pemusik memainkan "Can't Help Fallin' In Love" agar sepasang pria yang dimabuk cinta di sana itu mendapatkan kesempatan yang mereka butuhkan, maka kedua mempelai tidak keberatan.

(Setidaknya, di permainan yang kelima, Dean dan Castiel akhirnya ikut berdansa.)

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> kenapa pas mau ke akhir, jadi ganti POV..... TwT


End file.
